In recent years, semiconductor integrated circuit devices (IC chips) used as, for example, microprocessors of computers have greatly advanced in operation speed and functionality. In association with such advancement, the number of terminals tends to be increased and the pitch between the terminals tends to be narrower. Generally, a large number of terminals are densely arranged in arrays on the bottom surface of an IC chip. Thus, a multilayer wiring board for exclusive usage (for inspection of electronic components) is required at the time of inspection of an electronic component such as an IC chip.
As the multilayer wiring board for inspection of electronic components, a multilayer wiring board in which a resin wiring portion obtained by stacking a plurality of resin insulation layers is stacked on the upper layer side of a ceramic wiring substrate obtained by stacking a plurality of ceramic insulation layers, is practically used (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). This multilayer wiring board is manufactured by arranging the plurality of resin insulation layers on the ceramic wiring substrate, and heating and pressing the resultant structure so that the resin wiring portion formed of the resin insulation layers is pressure-bonded to the ceramic wiring substrate.